Secrets
by Dizplicity
Summary: Hajime didn't know how it had happened, just that somehow it had, and now the three of them were all on his bed in the middle of the night and they certainly weren't sleeping. Far from it in fact. [KomaHinaNami]


This story takes place in my "Finally in Love" universe. Specifically, it takes place after "Finally in Love" and before "Forever in Love" If you like KomaHinaNami and are interested in learning how these three got together, feel free to check out my other works. However, if you're just here for a quick read, this can totally be understood without the context of the series! Hope you enjoy~

Hajime didn't know how it had happened, just that somehow it had, and now the three of them were all on his bed in the middle of the night and they certainly weren't sleeping. Far from it in fact.

Chiaki, game tossed aside, sat quietly in his lap. A small squeak or a timid whine the only sounds emitting from her lips as he placed kiss after kiss on her neck from behind. He wondered what she was thinking, or if she was even thinking at all.

On her other side, Nagito sat facing her, taking his sweet time softly kissing her lips. He seemed to be teasing her by periodically pulling away, leaving her grasping for more. She whined, pulling him in closer, asking for him to continue, and he smiled and obeyed.

When it came to things like this, Nagito was a master, and so Hajime couldn't help but feel a bit jealous when the boy's attention wasn't centered on him. But tonight wasn't for him, it was for Chiaki. She'd been withdrawn lately. More quiet than usual, less affectionate than he liked. Tonight was an apology for whatever they'd done to anger her. Or maybe it was just a way to help her blow off some steam. Either way, he needed to stop thinking and focus on what he was doing.

Continuing to work his way down, he moved his sloppy kisses from her ear, to her neck, then finally her shoulder. His hands crawled their way around her waist, but he didn't dare touch any higher, not just yet. She gasped at his touch, and he smiled into her skin.

Nagito slipped his hands down to the buttons of Chiaki's shirt, which was already half way undone and loosely hanging off her form like a sheet. He slowly undid each button, starting from the top and working his way down without so much as sparing a glance. This could almost be called a routine by now.

It wasn't until he slipped the piece of cloth all the way off her body, tossing it aside and returning his hands to the clasp of her bra, that she involuntary flinched away, and Nagito withdrew his hands quickly, as if he had been burned.

"Chiaki?" He gasped, as he stared at her with quizzical eyes. She made no attempt to conceal her actions, but instead sat up, removing herself from Hajime's grasp.

"Sorry..." She whispered.

"No, it's just-...You haven't been yourself lately. Is something wrong?" Nagito asked, his voice etched with concern.

She could feel them both watching her, but she refused to look them in the eye. Instead she stared silently into her lap like her life depended on it, and the atmosphere only continued to grow thicker with each passing second.

Hajime watched her patiently as she finally broke the silence, stood up, and picked up her shirt from where Nagito had tossed it. She made no attempt to put it on though, simply held it in her lap as she crouched down on the floor, her back turned to them.

Once Nagito realized she honestly wasn't planning on talking, he began to panic, his trembling voice vastly different from the confidence he held before. "Chiaki, please tell us what's bothering you. Is it something we did? Is it something_ I_ did? If so, I'm sorry, I really am. I swear I didn't mean to. I didn't think- we really- I just-" Nagito paused, at a loss for words. Chiaki still hadn't moved, and he was growing more and more flustered by the second. "This was all Hajime's idea, anyway!" He quickly shouted, pointing an accusing finger in Hajime's direction.

"Hey!" The boy in question exclaimed, a shocked expression making its way to his face. "It was not!"

The other crossed his arms, suddenly much more smug than he had been just a few seconds prior. "Oh, really? But wasn't it you who said we should try to cheer up Chiaki by giving her some 'special treatment' tonight, or did I just imagine that?" He asked sarcastically, using his fingers to give the impression of quotation marks as he said the phrase 'special treatment.'

Hajime gasped, appalled, as deep blush made its way to his cheeks. "Yeah, but... but you agreed!" He countered, childishly falling into Nagito's game.

"Only because you seemed reaaallly into it. I think you were more excited about this than Chiaki"

"That's not-" Hajime began, but was suddenly cut off by a quiet giggle from the girl on the floor. "Chiaki, what...?"

Their previous argument forgotten, both boys returned their attention towards the source of laughter and watched in bewilderment as Chiaki's shoulders bounced up and down. The laughter soon turned to giggles, then merely a snicker, until it faded away completely, leaving nothing but silence in its wake.

"I'm sorry." She sighed after a moment, and both boys stared at her, confused.

"Chiaki, I don't understand." Hajime whispered, and he felt Nagito's eyes on him, cold and complacent. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for."

"No, that's not it." She shook her head, her silky hair bobbing from side to side. "I mean I'm sorry that I can't tell you."

"Tell us what?" They both asked in unison, causing Chiaki to giggle again and Hajime flashed Nagito a dirty look.

Turning around to face them with a sad smile, the tears on her cheeks became evident. "I just said I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry."

Suddenly getting up, she returned to the bed and enveloped both boys into a giant group hug. "I love you guys." She said, her voice shaky and her eyes squinted shut tight. "I really really do."

Hearing her announce her love made Hajime's chest fill with warmth as it always did. However, the situation was so odd that both boys simply sat in stunned silence, staring at the wall with wide eyes until she lightened her grip and pulled away. None of this made any sense.

"Hey, can you promise me something?" She asked.

"Promise what?" Hajime returned. Chiaki's brows were down turned, and she stared at them with clear determination in her eyes. Whatever she wanted to say, it was really important to her, he figured.

"Promise me that when you both get off this island, you'll remember me. Okay?"

Hajime was just about to agree, but before he could speak Nagito suddenly stood up, his hands clenched to fists. "What do you mean when _we_ get off this island? You're coming with us too, aren't you?" He said, and Chiaki looked away, ashamed. "You're an Ultimate, Chiaki! Your hope shines brighter than anyone I've ever met. What makes you think you won't make it out of here? Why are you acting like this?"

Hajime's eyes widened and his heart nearly stopped beating. "Chiaki, you aren't planning to... kill someone, are you?" He asked.

Chiaki gasped. "No, of course not!" She nearly screamed, tears welling up in her usually emotionless eyes. "Killing is the one thing I'll never forgive. I would never kill one of my friends, you know that!"

"Then why...?"

Her previous outburst forgotten, she quickly looked to the side and crossed her arms. "I... I can't tell you." She looked so small.

Hajime hated this. Chiaki was kind and brilliant and beautiful and just an overall amazing person. He loved everything about her. He loved the way she fell asleep in awkward places, the way she stuck her tongue out during a difficult boss battle, the way she smiled when she thought nobody was looking. She was the definition of perfection. She didn't deserve to feel this way. She didn't deserve any of this.

It were these thoughts that were swirling through Hajime's head as he stood up from his bed, wrapped a blanket around Chiaki's shoulders, and pulled her into a hug.

"Hajime, I-"

"It's okay!" He yelped, cutting her off. "You don't have to tell us."

She was still for a moment, and Hajime almost wondered if he'd said the wrong thing, but before he could change his mind she slowly wrapped her arms around his torso, returning the hug. His heart beat a little faster in his chest, and his eyes stung with tears. God, he just wanted her to be happy.

"Thanks." She whispered simply.

Nagito shifted on the bed. "If you don't want to tell us, it's fine. We _trust_ you, Chiaki." He reassured in a voice that almost sounded a little too sickly sweet, and Chiaki's grip tightened around him.

Minutes passed by before she finally let Go, and he guided her to the bed to lay down. She was so beautiful. He wiped the tears from her cheeks.

They both laid down next to her, hugging her from either side. The weather on the island was hot, but her skin was cold. He felt her shiver, and pulled her closer.

Whatever Chiaki was hiding from them, it could wait. Their first concern was getting off this island, after all. She could tell them her secret once this was all over. Once they were all free.

He fell asleep that night to the sound of Chiaki's soft snoring and the warmth of Nagito's hand intertwined with his.

So um it's literally been 4 years since I've posted anything... oops. I found this little story in my phone's notes tonight and thought I might as well post it. This is something I wrote back in my senior year of high school (which was 2015). I never posted it because I didn't think it was any good, but looking back on it now I figured why the heck not just put it out there. Maybe someone will enjoy it, right? Hopefully ^^; Let me know what you think! Reviews are everything tbh.


End file.
